helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa / Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka
|type = Single |artist = Kobushi Factory |album = |released = June 14, 2017 |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-pop |label = |Last = Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bacchikoi Seishun! / Ora wa Ninkimono 3rd Single (2016)}} Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa / Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka (シャララ！やれるはずさ／エエジャナイカ ニンジャナイカ; Shalala! You Can Do It / Who Cares, Aren't We Ninjas?) is Kobushi Factory's 4th single. It was released on June 14, 2017 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card of 9 kinds depending on the jacket (18 total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. "Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka" is the theme song for the JK Ninja Girls film. The B-sides "Yami ni Nukegake" and "Pitch Pichi Tomodachi" are from the musical and will be used as insert songs in the film."こぶしファクトリー 4thシングル リリース決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-04-19. This is the last single to feature sub-leader Fujii Rio. Tracklist CD Regular Editions A-B; Limited Editions A-B #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa #Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa (Instrumental) #Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka (Instrumental) Limited Edition SP #Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa #Yami ni Nukegake (闇に抜け駆け; Act Before Dark) #Pitch Pichi Tomodachi (ピッチピチトモダッチ; Pitch Pichi Friends) - JK Ninja Girls & Ninja Oyajis #Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka (Instrumental) #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa (Instrumental) #Yami ni Nukegake (Instrumental) #Pitch Pichi Tomodachi (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa (Dance Shot Ver.) #Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka (Dance Shot Ver.) Featured Members *Fujii Rio (last single) *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Ogawa Rena *Hamaura Ayano *Taguchi Natsumi *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;"Pitch Pichi Tomodachi" Only *Ninja Oyajis **Nukumizu Yoichi **Hiraga Masaomi **Yasoda Yuichi **Toshimasa Komatsu Single Information ;Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Miyanaga Jiro *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Sugiyama Hiroki ;Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Kikuya Tomoki, Hoshibe Sho *Music Video: Imamura Shigeru ;Yami ni Nukegake *Lyrics: Niira Etsuko *Composition and Arrangement: Wada Shunsuke ;Pitch Pichi Tomodacchi *Lyrics: Niira Etsuko, Kazuhiko Ban *Composition and Arrangement: Wada Shunsuke TV Performances *2017.06.13 FULL CHORUS (Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka) *2017.06.19 The Girls Live (Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa) Concert Performances ;Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ ;Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ ;Yami ni Nukegake *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2017 |June |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: TBA Recochoku Music Video Rankings Trivia *The single was announced on the opening day of Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ on April 9, 2017.Hirose Ayaka. "4枚目♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-04-10.Nomura Minami. "4枚目シングル！！野村みな美" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-04-10. *This is the first single by Kobushi Factory to include B-sides. *On April 28, 2017, a notice was posted on the UP-FC website to recruit fanclub members as extras for one of the music videos ("Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa") that would be filmed on May 9."こぶしファクトリー ミュージックビデオ　エキストラ募集のお知らせ" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2017-04-28. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2017 Singles Category:2017 DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory Singles Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Last Single to Feature a Kobushi Factory Member